


Visited

by VampireBadger



Series: Visitorverse [5]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Assassins, F/M, JK it's great, One Big Happy Family, Pirates, Shay and Aveline are interesting parents, Templars, Why is this pairing a thing, and coffee merchants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 04:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4732946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireBadger/pseuds/VampireBadger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Visitors by Riona and Visitations by salanaland. Shay and Aveline have somehow managed to beat the odds, fall in love, and start a family. Of course, no one ever said it was a normal family...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visited

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend reading Visitors and Visitations first to understand why this pairing exists, basically. But I especially recommend chapter 19 of Visitations, which inspired this.

Phillippe was the oldest. His parents, in what must have been a remarkably difficult show of restraint, had waited four whole years before having Rory. And then, like they had decided baby making was too much fun to waste any more time, Jeanne had followed a year later, and Tomas only a year after _that_.

 When they were kids, being the oldest had been kind of fun. They were a really weird family, and sometimes Phillippe got to be a little bit bossy when their parents were busy and left him to babysit, and he probably got more attention than the others sometimes, too.

The long and the short of it was that Phillippe had always been the responsible one. While his brothers and sister were outside, climbing trees and fighting each other with wooden swords, Phillippe was the one that just watched to make sure nobody lost any limbs. He had never had big dreams of adventures in his life, and when his mother agreed to send him to Louisiana to learn the family business (the _legal_ one she had inherited from her father), Phillippe had been perfectly happy with that.

 His siblings… had other plans.

On his twenty first birthday, Phillippe woke at the crack of dawn, dressed, and walked down to the docks to inspect the warehouses. He kept a wary eye out for the thugs and drunkards that prowled this part of the city, but wasn't too worried. His parents had insisted all their parents learn to defend themselves, and Phillippe was confident he could handle some random attack. Besides, going down to the warehouse was a sort of ritual by now, a calming way to start his morning. 

It was _supposed_ to be calming- today, there was a pirate waiting for him just outside the warehouse. He spotted Phillippe heading toward him, and straightened up immediately. "Alright," he said, when they were within earshot. "Here's how it's going to go. I have a ship full of previously owned cargo waiting at the docks, and I need somewhere to store it while I'm in port. You have a half empty warehouse, so it's okay if I use it, right?"

Phillippe sighed and nudged the pirate aside to unlock the warehouse doors. "Whatever happened to hello?" he asked. "You know- 'hey, big brother, it's good to see you again. How have you been?'" He got the doors opened and gestured inward. "Does previously owned mean stolen?"

 "Maybe."

  _"Tomas_. _"_

 "Alright, well see technically it's not stolen if the ship they were on is at the bottom of the ocean."

 "It does if you sank it."

His little brother made a disgruntled noise and rolled his eyes. "Finders keepers. So anyway, can I use your warehouse?"

"No!"

"Come _on_ ," Tomas whined. "Where am I supposed to keep my stuff?"

"Not my problem," Phillippe said calmly. "Come on." He sighed and gave the warehouse a longing look. So much for his quiet morning. "I'll take you back to the house, and you can have a bath."

"I don't _want_ one."

"Don't be suck a baby," Phillippe scolded. "A big, tough pirate like you, can't handle the bathwater."

"You buy soap that smells like girls."

Phillippe smiled indulgently and changed the subject. "So how _is_ the Morrigan?" he asked, and Tomas brightened immediately, like Phillippe had flipped a switch.

"Good," he said. "Great, actually. She's showing her age, a little, but she can still outrun most anything on the seas. I still can't believe dad gave her to me."

"Yes, well. You were always the only one of us that didn't get seasick, so who else was he going to pass it onto?"

 _"Her_ ," Tomas said pointedly. "Pass _her_ on. Not it."

They were interrupted by the unexpected sight of a figure in white leaping from a rooftop in front of them. There was hardly anyone else on the streets at this hour, so there was no one around but the two brothers to watch as the attempted assassination turned into a brawl- the figure in white had misaimed the jump, and the would be victim retaliated immediately.

"Bloody assassins," Phillippe sighed. "And templars, too."

"I bet he wins," Tomas said eagerly, pointing to the assassin.

"Come on," Phillippe growled. "You get him, I have her."

The two fighters were so intent on each other that they didn't notice the brothers coming close- Phillippe tugged at the woman's arms, while Tomas managed to sit on the man.

"Get off!" The white hood slipped off the assassin's face, showing an exasperated scowl.

Tomas retaliated by licking his finger and sticking it in the assassin's ear. This, predictably, led to a series of drawn out, disgusted noises of protest, which got everyone else screaming at each other as well.

"Alright!" Phillippe shouted at them all. "Everyone, be quiet."

"I'm going to murder him if he doesn't get off me!" the assassin growled, pointing at Tomas.

"Stay your blade from the flesh of the innocent," Phillippe recited tiredly.

"He's not an innocent, he's my brother!"

"Wow," Tomas said cheerfully. "Thanks, Rory."

"Stop fighting," Phillippe insisted. He frowned at the woman he was restraining. "You too, Jeanne."

"He attacked me first," his sister complained.

"You stole the piece of Eden I had in Spain!" Rory protested.

"Which you had to kill my mentor to get!" Jeanne said.

"I'm telling mom!"

"Yea, well- well I'm telling dad!"

They glared at each other for a minute, then Jeanne stuck out her tongue and giggled. "You're an idiot, Rory."

"And you're the worst little sister ever."

With the worst of the argument over, Phillippe let Jeanne go and Tomas got off Rory. "So," Jeanne said, looking around at them all. "Phillippe, you're putting us all up while we're in the city, right?"

"Sure," Phillippe sighed. "I was just thinking that I had a death wish."

But they made it all the way home without anything worse than a little bit of arguing. Phillippe let them in and waved vaguely upstairs. "Pick whatever rooms you want. Tomas, you're not getting any food until you've had a bath, and don't try to lie about it because you smell terrible."

"Fine…"

When they were upstairs, and Phillippe was at last alone again, he sat down at his kitchen table and buried his face in his hands. He must have really offended some deity to make all three of his siblings show up at the same time, unannounced.

A heavy hand landed on his shoulder and squeezed- Phillippe looked up, confusion turning to surprise and then to excitement. "Dad!"

"Happy birthday," Shay said, and Phillippe stood up to hug him.

"I didn't hear you come in," he said.

"Your mother and I thought we'd surprise you," Shay said brightly, and sure enough, when Phillippe looked around, there was his mother too.

"Well then I guess it's a whole family reunion," he said. "Because everyone else apparently had the same thought."

And that was how Phillippe got to spend his twenty first birthday with his whole family. They spent most of the day arguing, because that was what happened in a family made up of two assassins, two templars, a pirate, and a coffee merchant. But they managed a nice dinner in the end, and in the aftermath of heavy food, settled down into a far more peaceable silence than they had managed so far.

Tomas was in the middle of telling a most likely untrue story that nevertheless had all his siblings listening intently, when Phillippe looked over at his parents and caught them apparently staring at a wall. Phillippe scoffed and elbowed Rory, who happened to be closest. "They're at it again," he said, and Jeanne and Tomas turned to look at him as well. "Visiting."

"Oh," Rory said. "Well, it wouldn't be a family reunion without some visitors."

"Seeing invisible people again?" Tomas called, and Jeanne laughed as Shay made a face at them.

"They're not invisible," Aveline said patiently. "They're in other times."

"Of course they are," Rory said patiently. But the four siblings shared a Look, the same Look they'd been sharing since they were toddlers, and first started noticing that there was something weird about their parents. So maybe they all had their disagreements, but at least they could agree that their parents were totally crazy. Great people, of course, and Phillippe honestly couldn't imagine a better set of people to have as parents. Still- crazy.

Visitors from other centuries? Yea, right. There was no way _that_ was possible.


End file.
